We have determined the conditions for successful immobilization of oligodeoxy-ribonucleotides on the surface of amino-propyl-silanized glass and mica. We have detected fluorescence images of single 16-mer oligodeoxyribonucleotides labeled by X-rhodamine at the 5'-end and these studies are continuing.